Moon Over Bourbon Street
by Iiarala
Summary: Harry goes to commit suicide, and who should stumble upon him but Luna? HP/LL. - AU, Char Death, Suicide, OoC-factor.


My name is not, never has been, and never will be; J.K. Rowling.

_Full Summary_: Harry goes to commit suicide, and who should stumble upon him but Luna? HP/LL. - AU, Char Death, Suicide, OoC-factor.

_HET WARNING_. I am a devoted boy/boy and girl/girl fan. I suspect this will be the only het thing I write. To my lovely slash fans, I'm sorry for pitching this at you. To anyone who likes this, this may not happen again. Hah.

_CHAR DEATH WARNING_. I don't personally believe this to be highly angst-inducing. But Harry is busy offing himself, so what do I know.

Regardless, please let me know what you think. Perhaps if this gets some kind of response, it may be worth continuing. I don't know. =P

**----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

**Moon Over Bourbon Street**

**----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

Harry sighed as he leaned back into the rough bark of the tree, enjoying the scratches to his back.

The soft breeze felt nice, and the grass cool under his arms...

His wrists felt hot and sticky and wet.

The moon was hardly there; it was unlikely that anyone would be able to even see his shape outside until he'd accomplished what he set out to do that night.

Not that they'd really be looking for him for a while. He was a warrior that had served his purpose- they needed him no longer. After that, he'd been a threat. The threat had been thusly eliminated: his magic had been bound, and those close to him had been unable to adjust to who he'd become as a result. No magic, no friends- though he did still have some acquaintances.

He hoped they wouldn't feel offended.

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry wondered, fleetingly, why he'd never noticed how oddly sparkly the radish-things that hung from Luna's ears were. He'd always thought them authentic- but up close, they looked dipped in glitter.

Why had she been coming out of the forbidden forest at this hour, anyway?

He wasn't sure if he could have moved away at this point, even if he had heard her come up behind him. Which he had not.

Luna smiled politely at him.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry wasn't sure what to say; his head felt a little too hazy and his body was attempting to either shut down or fight for survival. He settled for "'Lo, Luna."

Luna eyed him for a minute, then sat down beside him. She was a vision of grace in the shady blue light of the moon; her soft white-blonde hair looked as though it was glowing.

... Harry just felt heavy.

- - - - - - - - - -

After staring at the night sky in companionable silence, Luna glanced down at his bleeding arms.

Slowly, she then lightly lifted one closer to her face- as though to inspect the wound better.

Harry hoped she didn't plan to try to fix them.

-- Luna had dainty fingers, Harry thought absently. His arm felt so very very heavy, but she lifted it like it was nothing...

Harry blinked in surprise as, rather than attempting to stop the blood as anticipated, Luna softly swiped a finger through the wet mess.

... And then licked at it.

Harry raised an eyebrow, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I never took you to be vampiric."

Luna's eyes flicked back up to Harry, startlingly bright. She made an eerie sight: the blood painted on her lips was in great contrast with her pale pink lips.

Said lips curved into a soft, dreamy smile.

"Lovely night, isn't it?"

Harry stared. That was one way of looking at it, he supposed.

Luna smiled benignly, then dipped her head to the wound and lapped softly at the blood as it flowed.

Harry watched quietly, ignoring the slight sting as her tongue made contact with his open wrist each time.

He mentally shrugged- he didn't see any fangs, though.

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry couldn't keep his eyes focused anymore, and had a nasty headache. His heart also sounded pretty loud in his chest.

He figured that meant something.

"Luna?" he muttered, drowsily.

"Yes, Harry?"

"... Was nice knowing you."

He thought he saw Luna smile, warmly. It's too bad he couldn't focus; he thought she looked quite pretty, from what he could discern.

He blinked as blood painted lips moulded softly to his.

He hadn't kissed Ginny in weeks. Not since before the last fight.

... Luna felt soft. Breakable.

Which was funny, because Harry knew that was backwards.

Harry smiled once more, and licked Luna's lips.

Luna didn't break the kiss until Harry fell asleep for the last time.

- - - - - - - - - -

The _Prophet_ screamed accusatory headlines. It had taken three days for someone to find Harry; three weeks for the suicide info to leak. Surprisingly long, really.

Funny how they only noticed the injustices after he was dead.

Luna walked past the paper stands with disinterest. She already knew Fudge and his Umgubular Slashkilter would pay- as well as Dumbledore and his ignorant team of followers.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione watched, bewildered, as Luna methodically and peacefully pulled down all the mistletoe she happened upon in the castle.

When Luna noticed her watching, she smiled, airily. "Nargles, you see."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and snorted. Looney.

- - - - - - - - - -

Luna sighed as she smeared a crushed mistletoe berry across her lips. She leaned back against 'the tree'.

"Your Balder is dead, Frigga." *

She watched the giant squid waving lazily in the moonlight with all the interest of one watching paint dry.

"Where were you to reverse the effects this time?"

Luna crushed the mistletoe in her fist, and threw it in the lake with disdain.

... It was never enough.

**= = = Moon Over Bourbon Street: End. = = =**

* It's a comment based on an old viking legend. Around 800 A.D., the Vikings had a mistletoe story they liked to tell. Vikings had a lot of gods (like the Greeks did) and many of their stories involved these gods. One of their gods -- Balder -- was killed with a poison made from mistletoe. His mother -- Frigga -- was able to bring him back to life after three days by reversing the effects of the poison. Once she did that, she kissed everyone who walked under mistletoe because she was so happy to get her son back. It just seemed like the kind of obscure comment Luna might make- and Harry and Luna had already had a brief conversation about mistletoe in the DA before. That, and Harry's mother's love was able to save Harry once before- but that she isn't there to fix him with love this time.

- - - - -

There you have it. Probably the only het I will ever write. o_o And even then, it's nothing much. =P Perhaps because I adore Luna a good deal more than most of the other female Potter characters, this was possible. Who knows? Ah well.

This came from what I think to be the fascinating mental image of Luna with blood on her lips, and the 'If I Was Your Vampire' song. Hah.

I'm not sure what to think of this.

Let me know if you've got an opinion?

Thanks all.


End file.
